1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelving systems, and more particularly to adjustable, modular shelving systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Retail stores, such as, for example, convenience stores, music stores, supermarkets, department stores, video rental stores, electronic stores, and the like, commonly use adjustable modular shelving systems to display merchandise. Industry also uses such adjustable shelving systems for storage. Presently, the majority of such shelving systems comprise either slatwall, pegboard, or gridwall shelving systems, and such retail stores often use two or more of these shelving systems.
Slatwall shelving systems typically comprise a wallboard having a plurality of horizontal grooves which extend along the length of the wallboard. These grooves generally have an "L"-shape in cross section with the vertical leg extending parallel to and inside of the wallboard, and cooperate with mounting hooks or brackets which support shelves, baskets, display units and the like. The grooves may alternatively have a "T"-shape in cross-section with the upper leg of the "T"-shape extending parallel to and inside of the wallboard. For examples of slatwall shelving systems, see Amstutz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,058; Amstutz, et al. U. S. Pat. No. 4,629,076; Gieske, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,147; Solheim, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,784; Tierno, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,479; and Kosch, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,245.
The mounting hooks commonly have a generally vertical leg, a portion of which abuts the wallboard, and a generally horizontal leg which extends outward from the wallboard. At the top of the vertical leg, a small "L"-shaped hook is typically formed. The "L"-shaped hook is inserted into a groove to hang the mounting hook against the wall and to support the combined weight of the shelf and merchandise.
Pegboard shelving systems are also common in the shelving industry. Pegboard systems usually comprise a rigid wall panel having a plurality of round or square holes typically arranged in horizontal rows and vertical columns. Mounting hooks similar to those employed in slatwall systems may also be used with pegboard shelving systems. The "L"-shaped hook at the top of the mounting hook vertical leg is inserted into a peg hole to secure the mounting hook against the panel as described above. For examples of pegboard display systems, see Giambalvo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,718; Lang, U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,948; and White, U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,352.
Gridwall, another common shelving system, comprises a wire grid panel which forms a supporting structure. The wire grid panel may be mounted against a wall, extended away from a wall to form "finger walls," or configured as a stand-alone floor fixture or island display. The gridwall panel forms a frame onto which shelving may be mounted.
The configuration of the wire grid panel prevents the use of the mounting hooks conventionally used with slatwall and pegboard shelving systems with the gridwall system. Instead, a differently configured mounting hook is typically employed with gridwall shelving systems.
The mounting hooks of the gridwall systems generally include a vertical leg and a horizontal leg similar to those of the mounting hooks used in the slatwall and pegboard shelving systems. However, the mounting hooks of the gridwall system typically have an inverted "U"-shaped catch formed at the top of the vertical leg, in lieu of the "L"-shaped hook of the slatwall and pegboard mounting hooks. The catch hangs on a horizontal wire of the grid to secure the mounting hook onto the gridwall panel. The vertical leg of the mounting hook has an abutting portion, similar to the slatwall and pegboard mounting hook, which rests against the gridwall panel with the horizontal leg extending outward from the gridwall panel and supporting a shelf or basket.
Certain disadvantages are associated with these prior mounting hooks. Most notably, these hooks do not universally attach to the three aforementioned shelving systems. That is, prior mounting hooks are not interchangeable between the shelving systems. Moreover, the mounting hooks usually are permanently attached (e.g., welded) to the shelves, and, therefore, cannot be interchanged among the shelves. Thus, if a store includes, for example, a gridwall shelving system as an island unit and a slatwall shelving system on the walls, the store must purchase and store shelves and baskets for both types of shelving systems.